sporumfandomcom-20200213-history
RevanRedeemed
"For who could love one such as I?" --RevanRedeemed RevanRedeemed is simply known as a user on the Sporum (as a Civilized Sporeon). He is somewhat known to many others (as far as he knows, at least) on the Sporum, and is still rising in popularity, though whether this popularity is good or bad is unknown to him. But when it comes to reality, his identity is basically a mystery (though some strong hints have been given). Though few know his true age, he acts (mostly) mature. One thing hinting to his age is that he acts "older than expected". His intentions for the Sporum--at least at the current time--are unknown, though it is hinted that he may attempt to rise to power one day. Origins Revan's origins are basically unknown. However, it is believed that he may once have been just a simple human being. His true form has not been seen by any upon the Sporum (as far as his own knowledge goes), however, so this is unconfirmed. He has stated that he was born and lives in Mississippi in the United States, though this could possibly be stated to cover up his own origins. But generally, he thinks that hardly anyone could care less about this fact (both his origins and his birthplace). Pre-Sporum Time ﻿At some point, he came upon the game Spore (which, by coincidence, was the day it came out). Interested in it's idea and potential, he bought it and installed it into his computer. Starting it up, he began to create and populate his galaxy, as was the point of the game. But eventually he grew tired of seeing the Maxis creatures, which in his opinion did not have that much originality in their designs, names, etc. And then he found the Spore community, seeing wonderous, breath-taking creatures made by other users. Intruiged by them all, he decided to create an account and pour some of these creatures into his galaxy. Eventually, he was browsing upon the Sporepedia when he came upon a curious link, which led straight to the Sporum in it's Golden Age. He saw this place, and was mystified by it. Deciding to put his account to more use, he got into the forum and made an impressive first post. Thus ends Revan's Pre-Sporum time. Potential The first post made by Revan was actually an RP called "Galactic Unstability". However, surprisingly for a first post, it had much detail and was very impressive. In fact, the first one to reply was user Shadeofmoose, who said that "KotOR rocks", and that he was "the first person in the history of online messaging boards to have a first post be an incredibly detailed and great RP with more than 3 paragraphs of OP and great structure. Congradulations". The OP was given a five-star rating, in fact. However, afterwards the other posts made by him in the thread were one-starred, and eventually, after it reached only the second page, it died off. But this thread was just the start of Revan's time upon the Sporum. Although he did have potential (as the header indicates), he did have to learn some other things on the Sporum (though he was careful not to make any mistakes along the way). The Great Split After some time, Revan became experienced, known, and--to an extent--influential in the Sporum (though this is highly dwarfed by his abilities at the current time). However, this was in the Golden Age of the Sporum. And, of course, all great things must come to an end. And indeed, it came to an end, for soon there came spammers, trolls, and many other threats to this wonderous forum. The Sporumers had to stand stro ng against these attacks, which is exactly what Revan did. Soon enough, there came his greatest challenge yet: the Creationist Empire, which invaded and nearly destroyed the Kingdom of Science. Using his knowledge, reasoning, logic, and (not always as a last resort move, mind you) strength, he fought against the invaders alongside many others. But this war...damaged him. It is unknown what was damaged, how he was damaged, or who damaged him the greatest, but he was damaged nonetheless. It was hardly noticable then, but later it would rear it's vile head in the most metaphorical way it could. There soon came the 4chan Trolls, who attacked the Sporum with disgusting, violent, and strange spam attacks. Again, Revan fought these beasts, but the damage from earlier was increased to the point that, while others did not notice it, he did. But he did not stop fighting with his brothers of the Sporum. No, even if he knew that he was hurt, he would keep fighting. But finally there came a point where he could not take it anymore. He knew what had to be done--and thus he split into multiple forms, so that his own core would not be damaged anymore, not completely. He now had multiple forms that were all under the same name--Revan. But only one of them was truly what was left of him, though it could simply be a mutated form of his old self, that one being the human form. The forms that were created when his whole self split were the Human Form, the Alien Form, and the AI form. The Human Form, as said, is basically what remains of his old self. The Alien Form is the most mysterious form of Revan, and is the least-common original form seen. The AI Form is the one that is the most technological of his old self. It was seen not too commonly yet not too uncommonly. But soon the AI Form itself brought about new troubles.... The AI Form Splits The AI Form was often referred to as "the Self", as it was compromised of Revan's personality (though it isn't the only one that retains his personality). But it soon faced troubles. You see, it kept on collecting data, for that was a trait of it not originally of Revan (though he did love collecting knowledge). However, he soon found that he'd collected a huge amount of data (which, on a side note, he hadn't really analyzed it to see what exactly it was), and that he might have an overload of it if he did not displace it. Thus, he himself "split" into two forms: the Self, his own self, and the Other, basically a second "Self". But this other was, by coincidence, full of bad data, which eventually drove himself to madness. He then discovered that the only way to avoid to a maximum level of insanity was to split as well. Thus, he seperated his forms into multiple Emotional Forms, such as the Reasoning Form, the Anger Form, the Depressed Core, the Curiousity Form, and the Insane Form, along with others. The Hunting of the AIs The Human Form--whom for simplicity's sake we shall call Revan, for that is who he truly is--soon discovered these events with the AI, and--for reasons unknown--decided to reform the Other Self. This is possibly the doing of an Emotional Form, known as the Deceptive Form. Or, it could be that Revan desired to become what he once was again, and thus started placing himself together. For whatever reasons, Revan hunted down each of the Emotional Forms and captured them. Surprisingly, these forms gave him superpowerful abilities that he had lost in the Great Split, which undoubtedly convinced him if he were unsure to continue the pursuit of these AI forms. Eventually, he gained so many forms that he was close to placing them back into the Other Self, which he would then only need to find the Alien Form, duel him, and join together with the alien to become what he once was. However, right before he collected the last Emotional Form--the Memory Form (which, if gained, could tell him where the Alien Form was)--he was confronted by the Self itself, which thought that if Revan was reformed, he would be evil, as the Other Self was made of corrupt data. The Self then used an EMP device to destroy the other Emotional Forms, though it did not destroy him (through a complex plot twist). But this was not the end of the Reformation of Revan. Of course, as Revan himself is not an AI, he was not killed in the EMP blast. However, he was back to square one, save for the abilities he had regained (though they slowly had to come back after the EMP blast). He decided to hunt down the Self, so that he may have a chance at reforming his true self. But after a week out of the entire month that these events occured (which Revan claims to have "left" for said month)﻿, there was little success. But luck occured when Revan came across the AI by accident. A short chase ensued, with Revan eventually catching up to and capturing the AI. Then, at that moment, the AI Form merged into Revan, and thus 2/3 of the original Revan were back. And now all that was left was to find the Alien Form.... Final Reformation Soon enough, Revan hunted down and found the Alien Form. On the final day of the month that Revan was "gone" from the Sporum, the two dueled each other, with Revan eventually becoming the victor of the fight. He approached the alien, grabbed him, and, in a flash of blinding light similar to that of the Great Split itself, returned to his original self. But all was not the same with Revan, for he was still in the same Form as that of which resulted when he split originally. Still, he was the true Revan again, and thus things were, though not as before, back to normal. Creation of the Encyclopedia Galactica﻿ And so Revan "returned" to the Sporum, though different than before. But all was not well, like he thought it would be; for the Kingdom of Science was in turmoil. Eventually, in the chaos, Tyrannolodon rose to power and not only took control of the Kingdom of Science, but declared that it was to be replaced with his own Imperium of Knowledge. After wandering through the ruins, Revan thought of, during the wars in the S&S section, how much knowledge was truly lost in the flames of flame wars. With this in mind, he decided to stop this from happening again, and, taking the name of Isaac Asimov's famous yet fictional Encyclopedia Galactica, started collecting knowledge and placing it into one data storage. One could simply open a Kindle, datapad, etc. and find whatever they wished to know that was entered into it. After some time, Revan suggested that the Imperium of Knowledge make the Encyclopedia Galactica necessary in all libraries, schools, and other important buildings throughout the Imperium so that all could learn and spread knowledge. However, this suggestion has yet to be taken up by many of the Sporum. What he does now It is unknown what he really "does" now. He wanders about the Sporum, his intentions unknown. Does he wish to rule the Sporum? Does he wish to spread knowledge? Are his desires so sinister that none should know them? Or are they something to be kept secret, mysterious, for a larger purpose? The world may never know until he reveals them.... Category:Sporum members